270softfandomcom-20200214-history
2020 Campaign (President Infinity)
|default_parties = Republican Democrat Libertarian Green Schultz|primaries_start_date = June 10, 2019 August 1, 2019 August 15, 2019 September 10, 2019 September 25, 2019 October 25, 2019 November 3, 2019 November 26th, 2019 January 1, 2020 January 15, 2020|general_start_date = November 3, 2019|official = |author = 270soft|current_version = 3.1.1f}}The 2020 Campaign is the latest installment in the Campaign list for the 270soft game President Infinity. =Blurbs= Primaries/General Will populism continue its rise in American politics, or will new political currents emerge in 2020? A large field assembles on the Democratic side, but can the party strike a balance between idealism and practicalism, and nominate someone who can defeat Trump? On the Republican side, will a significant challenger to Trump arise, or will Trump consolidate the party's support and enter the general election without a divisive primary? Much depends on the winner of 2020. =Candidates= Democrats *Joe Biden (2020) *Elizabeth Warren (2020) *Bernie Sanders (2020) *Pete Buttigeg (2020) *Andrew Yang (2020) *Amy Klobuchar (2020) *Tulsi Gabbard (2020) *Tom Steyer (2020) *Michael Bennet (2020) *Wayne Messam (2020) (unknown) *Deval Patrick (2020) *Michael Bloomberg (2020) *John Delaney (2020) *Cory Booker (2020) *Marianne Williamson (2020) *Julian Castro (2020) *Kamala Harris (2020) *Steve Bullock (2020) *Joe Sestak (2020) *Robert O’Rourke (Beto) (2020) *Tim Ryan (2020) *Bill de Blasio (2020) Withdrew during the primaries *Seth Moulton (2020) Withdrew during the primaries *John Hickenlooper (2020) *Kirsten Gillibrand (2020) Withdrew during the primaries *Jay Inslee (2020) Withdrew during the primaries *Mike Gravel (2020) *Eric Swalwell (2020) *Richard Ojeda (2020) *Terry McAuliffe (2020) *Sherrod Brown (2020) *Michael Avenatti (2020) *Martin O'Malley (2020) *Lincoln Chafee (2020) *John Bel Edwards (2020) *Eric Garcetti (2020) *Martin Heinrich (2020) *Howard Schultz (2020) *Alan Grayson (2020) *Hillary Clinton (2020) *Al Franken (2020) *Gavin Newsom (2020) *Andrew Cuomo (2020) *Mark Zuckerberg (2020) *Joseph P. Kennedy III (2020) *Mark Zuckerberg (2020) *John Kerry (2020) *Jeff Merkley (2020) *Mark Zuckerberg (2020) *Luis Guttierez (2020) *Eric Holder (2020) *Dwayne Johnson (2020) *Stephen Colbert (2020) *Jason Kander (2020) *Luis Guttierez (2020) *Barack Obama (2020)What if candidate. *Bill Clinton (2020) *Al Gore (2020) *Mitch Landrieu (2020) *Tim Kaine (2020) *Alexandria Ocaiso-Cortez (2020) *Stacy Abrams (2020) *Andrew Gillum (2020) *Mitch Landrieu (2020) Republicans *Donald Trump (2020) *Bill Weld (2020) *Joe Walsh (2020) *Mark Sanford (2020) *John Kasich (2020) *Larry Hogan (2020) *Ben Sasse (2020) *Susan Collins (2020) *Lisa Murkowski (2020) *Mitt Romney (2020) *Jeff Flake (2020) *Bob Corker (2020) *Bill Kristol (2020) *Lindsay Graham (2020) *Rand Paul (2020) *Ted Cruz (2020) *Jeff Flake (2020) *Marco Rubio (2020) *Susana Martinez (2020) *John Huntsman (2020) *Tom Cotton (2020) *Mike Pence (2020) *Dwayne Johnson (2020) *Mark Cuban (2020) *Carly Fiorina (2020) *Jeb Bush (2020) *George W. Bush (2020) *Nikki Haley (2020) *Dan Crenshaw (2020) Libertarians * Adam Kokesh (2020) * John McAfee (2020) * Arvin Vohra (2020) * Vermin Supreme (2020) * Austin Peterson (2020) * Justin Amash (2020) Greens *Howie Hawkins (2020) *Ian Schlakman (2020) *Jill Stein (2020) *Amaju Baraka (2020) *Jesse Ventura (2020) Independents *Howard Schultz (2020) =Reality: Contests= Democrats Primaries/Caucuses The Iowa Caucus for the Democrats were widely considered a disaster. A new app created by a company called “Shadow” failed to help count votes, and massive recounts were run until 2 days after the caucus, in which Pete Buttigieg came away with a slim victory over Bernie Sanders in both precinct-wide reporting and delegate counts. Bernie Sanders came in second in all metrics except total raw vote counts-he won the state-wide popular vote. (Full Results, thanks to Dave Leip’s US Election Atlas: Full IA Dem Results) New Hampshire came a week later, and Sanders narrowly won the popular vote over Buttigieg but got the same delegate count as the Mayor of South Bend. Other widely-agreed upon winners of the night were Minnesota Senator Amy Klobuchar, who came in a strong 3rd place. The night saw the suspension of both the Andrew Yang and Michael Bennett campaigns, and a very weak showing by both Elizabeth Warren and Joe Biden campaigns-both who failed to gain 10% of the total contest vote. (Full NH Dem Primary Results via Dave Leip’s US Election Atlas: Full NH Dem Primary Results) =References= Category:President Infinity Category:Campaigns